Quests and Adventure
This page is used to chronicle the events and tasks that you see as important and worth of remembering - things that you decide qualify as 'quests' or 'missions' can go here with notes to help keep track of them. Major Quests The Call To Arms *The Emperor himself has called for aid from all of the provinces of Quaranth-Nar. Rumours speak of a large military campaign that is in the works, even grander than the Empirical Crusades that old Peyton Venridare used to tell stories about. *The campaign is planned for some foreign land outside the borders of Quaranth-Nar and a great voyage is being plotted. *The Emperor has called for all those able to provide supplies, resources, labourers and fighters to the Capital before the Winter begins. *Seldern Cross, as small as it is, has nothing to offer. Nevertheless, it is a great dishonour to answer such a request with a messenger or an animal. Thus, Earl Venridare has volunteered his house, and his son, to travel South to the capital and respond to the Emperor's summons on behalf of Tranket. **The hopes are that performing such a feat will give Zeckaine and his companions experience in the world, but also raise their house name in the eyes of the soon to be retired Lord of Tranket, Waldrich Dajo. *The group is currently on course, headed South-West for the small township of Dunovan. Their course is set to reach the coast and eventually hit the coastal city of Port Saranth, where they may be able to pay for the rest of their journey via the ocean. Ongoing Quests Left for Dead *In Dangerous Roads, the party fought off a gang of highwaymen and freed their captive, a Halfling calling himself Islan Halftoe. *Islan had been captive to the bandits for a week or so, caught off guard further South on the road and beaten quite badly by them. *He was originally headed to the North coast where he was meeting some old friends. The bandits heard this story and had hoped they could take him, bound, and get some kind of ransom. Luckily the party arrived to save him, as his friends would not have been able to pay and things would have ended bloodily. *Since his resuce Islan has stuck with the party for protection and is very appreciative of their hospitality. He plans to take his leave upon arriving in Dunovan where he can work at getting some more money and eventually continue his journey North. A Dead Dog *In a small commune south of Seldern Cross the party met a young child named Artemis. *The boy, who the locals ahd only met in the last week or so, seemed to be a wandering orphan who's only companion was his pet dog. *He claimed his dog had been killed by a snake bite and, using a mysterious scroll the boy had found in the woods, he wanted help in bringing his companion back to life. *The group remains hesitant in helping the boy, though he now travels with the party as they gather the ingredients for the ressurection ceremony, as per the scroll's instructions: **Snakes Blood **Bloodstone **Water **Seawick Incense **Charcoal **Sea Salt **Liquified Silver *With reluctance by some, especially after events during Dangerous Roads, the party continues to take the boy with them in hopes of helping him in his goal to bring the canine companion back to life. *Argas and Zeckaine are most interested in helping the boy, while Odeon, Ophelia and Victarion are more opposed to the situation. *The group have already obtained the snake's blood and, unlawfully, a bloodstone. The only ingredients not readily available at this point is the Seawick Incense and the Liquified Silver. Completed Quests Troubled Roads *Upon leaving Seldern Cross the party came across an abandoned caravan that had been overturned, its occupants left dead. The group decided to camp nearby to investigate. *The night brought a small pack of Kobolds, likely the original antagonists, looking for further items of value to scavenge. *Despite the small creatures ambushing the group in their camp, the party managed to slay them all and even hunt down those that fled. *It was decided that there was no time to investigate the nearby area for a possible Kobold camp, but the message the group had sent was likely well received. Side Quests These are a collection of incidents which the party have decided to follow up on, either individually or as a whole. Sandria's Folly *After slaying the highwaymen in Dangerous Roads, the party were soon to discover a well guarded chest which contained a number of magical items. *Amongst these items was a wand that Odeon was soon able to identify as Sandria's Folly, quite a remarkable piece of magical equipment that harms all who use it aside from its maker, Sandria the Mentor. *From common knowledge it was known that Sandria is one of the High Mentors of the Terranth-Nar Universities. *Odeon decided, upon finding the item, that he would make it his goal to return the wand to Sandria herself.